In an object based database system, software objects correspond to real-life entities. For example, a worker object comprises information describing a worker (e.g., worker name, title, salary, etc.,) and relationships to other business objects (e.g., supervisors, subordinates, business locations, etc.). A developer designing the object based database system can preload the system with a set of objects representing common business entities, in order to cover the basic needs of a typical business. However, many businesses have special circumstances, which cannot be addressed using the available objects or configurations of the objects.